OK KO BUT AS A HOMESTUCK-LIKE WEBCOMIC AU
by awesomebug586
Summary: In this AU, I rewrite everything after 'Carl' but in a HS-style. Like typing quirks, pesterchum/chumhandles and so on. Will probably have death like the actual Homestuck. Has swears because again, Homestuck
1. Rad: Chat With Best Friend's Best Friend

AN: This is an AU where everything after Carl changes, and that everything is written in a Homestuck/-style font. People have typing quirks and pesterchum-like/trollian-like stuff/chumhandles.

So basically this is a "What if OK KO was a Homestuck-like webcomic". BUT EVERYTHING IN CANON BEFORE CARL IS CANON HERE, BUT MORE EDGIER.

So L3t's B3gin!

Notes:

deceivingArcher = Elodie (Her quirk is based off of Kanaya's)

levitatingExtraterrestrial = Rad (Rad has Terezi sp33ch.)

\- levitatingExtraterrestrial [LE] began pestering decievingArcher [DA] at 18:00 -

LE: H3Y

DA: Oh

DA: It's You

LE: YOU SOUND UNH4PPY TO S33 M3

DA: Not Entirely

DA: You Texting Was Just Unexpected

DA: I'm Expecting An Important Text From Foxtail

LE: OH. W3LL 1 W4NT3D TO T3LL YOU TH4T YOU'R3 1N D4NG3R. 1'M NOT SUR3 1F YOU KNOW TH1S OR NOT, BUT TKO 4ND SOM3DUD3 N4M3D SH4DOWY V3NOMOUS T34M3D UP 4ND H4V3 B33N RU1N1NG OUR SH1T NONSTOP

DA: I'm Well Aware Radicles

DA: Reports Have Been

DA: As You Would Say

DA: 'Flying Off The Shizzle'

LE: TH4T'S NOT HOW YOU US3 TH3 T3RM

DA: My Apologizes

DA: Matters Of Improper Slang Use Aside

DA: What's The Problem

LE: 1 M34N, WH4T 1F TH3Y 4TT4CK PO1NT? WH4T'S YOUR PL4N TH3N

DA: The Chances Of A Full-Scale Attack On Point

DA: Are A Given Unfortunately

DA: It's A Matter Of When And Not If

LE: SO WH4T'S TH3 PL4N WH3N SH1T H1TS TH3 F4N

DA: Well

DA: There Is No Plan

LE: PO1NT 1S FUCK3D

DA: Not Entirely

DA: We'll Cancel The Classes And Send Everyone Home

LE: HOW W1LL TH4T STOP TH3M

DA: It Won't

DA: But It'll Decrease The Casualties

LE: SO YOU'R3 JUST GONN4 ST4Y TH3R3 4ND DI3?

DA: I Suppose So

DA: But Consider It A Justical Sacrifice

LE: HOW 1S 1T JUST1C4L 1N 4NY S3NS3

DA: Point Has A Lot Of Making Up To Do

DA: We Hurt A Lot Of People

DA: Especially Me

DA: Just Do Me One Favor

LE: TH4T D3P3NDS ON WH4T 1T 1S

DA: Don't Let Enid Know About This

DA: She Doesn't Need To Get In The Way And Die As Well

DA: People Need A True Hero To Depend Upon

DA: Not Someone Who Cheated Their Way Into The System By Betraying Their Best Friend

LE: DON'T T3LL 4NYON3 1 S41D TH1S, BUT 1 TH1NK YOU'R3 A TRU3 H3RO. S4CR1F1C31NG YOURS3LF FOR TH3 GOOD OF 3V3RYON3 3LS3 1S HON3STLY NOBL3.

DA: Thanks Radicles :3

DA: Maybe You're Not As Huge Of An Asshole As Everyone And Their Mother Makes You Out To Be

LE: R1GHT B4CK 4T YOU, CH33KY W4NK

DA: Intolerable Bastard :)

DA: Maybe We'll Chat Again

DA: If Not

DA: Then I Guess That's Fate

\- decievingArcher [DA] ceased pestering levitatingExtraterrestrial [LE] at 18:20 -

That wasn't so hard now, was it? Perhaps you can even win the fight. It might sound like a childhood fantasy, with being able to save the world and what not, but It's no surprise that when faced with the impossible, something happens to make it possible.

Or you die. At least you have your bow, ranged attacks are probably more effective.

It looks like the memo you've been waiting for has finally been opened. Time to talk to your soon to be dead co-workers.


	2. READ MEMO

crypticKitune/CK = Foxtail

thunderousEntropy/TE = Prof Sunshine

turbonicPosession/TP = Shadowy Venomous

crypticKitsune [CK] opened memo on board POINTLESS DISCUSSION

CK: okay, is everybody here and accounted ffur?

deceivingArcher [DA] responded to memo

DA: I'm Here

CK: good. at least somebody here knows how to show up on time.

DA: Is Sunshine Not Here Yet

CK: affraid not.

DA: I'm Sure They're Coming

DA: This Is Of An Extremely Important And Urgent Matter After All

DA: It'd Be Foolish Not To Come

CK: some straight up ffurking bullshit.

thunderousEntropy [TE] responded to memo

TE: I'm here! Sorry I'm /ate! :D

CK: ffinally, we can begin.

DA: Thank You For Coming Everyone

DA: As You Know

DA: There Is A Grave Threat Going On

TE: Is this about the TKO and Shadowy Venomous thing?

DA: I'm Afraid So

CK: what else would this be about

DA: Well

DA: The Plan Of Action Is Simple

DA: But You Two Might Not Like It

TE: We/, I'd sti/ /ike to hear it!

CK: yea, tell us

DA: For Starters We Must Close The School And Send Everyone Home

TE: Makes sense!

DA: But Then We Must Face The Two When They Do Arrive

TE: A/ by ourse/ves?! Why?!

DA: I'll Be Honest Here

DA: You Don't Have To Take Part In This If You Don't Want To Sunshine

DA: They're Not After You

DA: They're After Us

DA: Shadowy Venomous Is After Foxtail Because Of His Former Selves' Connection With Her

DA: I'm Not Sure About TKO

TE: Why don't you stay out of it as we/?

DA: Because I'm Not A Coward

DA: Foxtail Needs My Help

DA: As The Leader Of Point My Job Is To Help Everyone

DA: So When The Time Comes

DA: I Will Protect Her Till My Last Arrow And Breath Are Drawn

CK: elodie's right. this is both our job and duty to complete. but you're welcome to help us iff you want.

TE: I suppose I cou/d! You're my friends, right?

CK: alright, glad that's over

TurbonicPossession [TP] responded to memo

DA: Foxtail Did You Invite Someone Else

CK: no i didn't. I don't know who the ffox that is.

TP: WwElL lOoK wWhO wWe HaVvE hErE. sOmE lItTlE fUcKfAcEs WwHo ThInK tHeY cAn AcTuAlLy StAnD a ChAnCe AgAiNsT mE.

DA: Oh

DA: It's This Asshole

TE: He/o!

CK: okay venomous, shadowy, whoever the ffox you are, what do you want.

TP: I wWiLl PeRsOnAlLy GuT eVvErY oRgAn FrOm EvVeRy OnE oF yOu AnD tUrN yOuR bOnEs InTo WwEaPoNs AnD tHeN kIlL eVvErYoNe YoU lOvVe.

DA: Holy Shit

TE: 0_0

CK: yea i'm not scared off you and your 12 year old gamer insults.

TP: YoU tHiNk I'm FuCkInG jOkInG aBoUt ThIs ShIt?

'

DA: Calm Down

TP: YoU tRy To FuCkInG cLaM dOwWn WwHeN i StAb YoU iN tHe SpInE aNd PaRaLyZe YoU.

CK: clam down ya'll. we don't wanna piss offff shadow the hedgehog and his companion, a tiny shadow the hedgehog.

TP: TkO wWiLl FuCkInG rIp YoUr HeAdS fRoM yOuR nEcKhOlEs.

CK: well we're ready ffor both off you two. so come whenever you're ready.

TP: YoU aLl FuCkInG sUcK sO mUcH

TE: :O

DA: People Like You Are The Reason We Have Middle Fingers

CK: damn good one. either way this is becoming a hot piece off shit so i'm just gonna end it here

CK closed memo


End file.
